The Last Moments Of Unfinished Lovers
by Love-LeoxRaph-Rage
Summary: "Heh you think that you stand a chance FREAK!" says someone who's small as a elf. With a small error and misstep your enemy goes down but at what price? You hear the bang, and feel the pain that increases when you fall and entices.' CHARACTER DEATH!


**I don't own TMNT or Raph or Leo but I do own some cookies! So HA take that! 3 OK, OK, now on to the story! It's a little sad one-shot for Leo and Raph, and this has character death! These last few moments are in his point of view and could be viewed as turtlcest or whatever you want babe just R&R!**

In the end, it's not going to matter how many breaths you took, but how many moments took your breath away

_- shing xiong_

"Heh you think that you stand a chance **FREAK?**"

_says someone who's small as a elf._

_With a small error and misstep your enemy goes down but at what price?_

_You hear the bang, and feel the pain that increases when you fall and entices. _

_In this dark world that gets darker by the minute, we can only rely on your self,  
_

_And no one else. You start to fade in and out, you can barely hear your self call for help!  
_

'Leo! Leo! _**Leo! Leooooo!'**_

_says a voice that you only just felt._

_Your vision blurring, your words slurring, your heart thumping, your last minutes here are coming.  
_

_You see no one, hear no one, and now your done. Your done with the lies, with the good byes. Your done with the hurtful words, done with hearing those mournful words.  
_

"LEO! Come on bro y-ya can't leave us! Fearless stay with me! Don't cha even dare die on me!"

_Says a small whisper in the back of your head as the pool of warmth surrounds you,_

_But you know that voice and hear the threat that's not gonna fool you._

_You go limp and cold, your time is ending when your not that old. You know your leaving, but your still having a hard time believing._

The darkness closing in, all your secret sins coming in. Your taking your last glances around the dark surroundings, and finally realize what you've found. You hear your name, your name screamed with all the pain etched in.  
"**LEO!** Fuck Leo don't go! Donny! Mikey! Masta Splinter! Anyone help! Leo!"

_You smile your last smile, you smell that earthy smell one last time. Now that you see that face, that face that comes to you in no haste... You except it, even if your still perplexed by it. How this came to be, how all your shame flew away._

You whisper with your final breaths 'come closer Raphie, come closer.' you say deciding its finally time to make them lose any trace of composure. You touch their soft green cheek and they tell you that you should stop talking, your voice is too meek

"C-Come on Fearless, shut ya trap ya need yer strength more than eva, Donny's on the way and…"__

You look in their intense aburn eyes, trying to find what you've been looking for all those years, those intense eyes that are shedding all those tears. You look in those eyes that hold all your fears.

You wipe away the tears, you wipe away the fears. You lift your head and they lower theirs, and you listen to your old argurments, to everything you said. You fight against your body, you pour your heart and soul, as your eyes turn dark as coal...  


"Raph… I…"

_You whisper as you get colder._

_You spend your last breath brushing the tips of your lips, with your trembling hand your fumbling trying to hold the others dark green hand. You smile and they cry. You start fading off into a natural high, starting to fly away..._

You say before you leave 

_"I'm... s... sorry R-Raphael...I- I...I..." _

_and you hang that sentence in the air, you spirit starting to leave fighting to stay and do what's fair. You hear them crying and your soul can't bear it. You go into a fit then you see all white and you leave continuing to bleed..._

Your other nods and truly yet sadly smile tears falling, they ball their fists, they nod and you know you have nothing to fear. You know. They know. No foe can take away your final words as they linger in your others head, they finger you wound and with one last scream, you deem it ready for you to pass on, going up higher than the sun...


End file.
